Pokemon Sinnoh Tamers
by PkmnTamer
Summary: Lucas Diamond, 12 years old, competes in the Sinnoh Gym Challenge. But with his friends Paul Topaz and Dawn Pearl, can they save the world from Cyrus and his evil Team Galactic?
1. Pokemon Attack!

CHAPTER ONE: POKEMON ATTACK

12-year-old Lucas Diamond was watching the end of a new show on Jubilife TV called, "Search for the Red Gyarados," when his mom called saying, "Lucas! Paul's here to see you!"

Lucas jumped downstairs, his blue hair a mess, and landed in front of his mom who was talking to Paul Topaz.

Paul Topaz was Lucas's age and had blonde hair. He wore a orange and white striped shirt and a scarf. Something about Paul's look told him he was ready for some crazy adventure. Paul was Lucas's best friend here in Twinleaf Town, and he always thought of some stupid adventure that got them into trouble.

"Hey Lucas," Paul greeted Lucas.

"Hey, why are you here?" Lucas questioned him.

"Well, you know that new show on TV? 'Search for the Red Gyarados'?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what if there was a creature like that in Lake Verity?" Lake Verity was near their hometown, Twinleaf.

"Let me guess," Lucas replied, creating a voice that sounded similar to Paul's, "There's only one way to find out. TO LAKE VERITY!"

"Man you're good at this. Meet me at my house in a minute, or I'll charge you a million bucks!"

"Okay, I just need time to get ready," Lucas replied. Lucas ran up to his room and grabbed his bag, his hat (which he perched on his head), and his own scarf.

Lucas raced down the steps and out the door. He ended up at Paul's house with only a few seconds to spare.

Lucas waited a few minutes, checked an imaginary watch to see how long he was out here, and finally saw the door open to show Paul who ran into him. THUD! Paul said,"Finally you're here! What took you so long? Well, meet me on Route 201 as soon as possible! And if you're late I'll charge you a billion bucks! Bye!" He raced out of the picture.

Lucas dashed through town and met Paul at the entrance of Lake Verity. Paul offered for Lucas to lead so he accepted.

Lucas led Paul into Lake Verity, where they saw two mysterious figures standing by the shore. One an older man, the other a girl.

"So, how does it feel to be back in Sinnoh, Professor Rowan?" the girl asked.

"Well, Dawn," the professor said. "It looks like Sinnoh hasn't changed a thing, but I know of more rare pokemon since I left long ago."

"It's getting dark, Professor," Dawn said. "We should go back to the lab." The people left the area of the lake.

"Look, those people left their briefcase," Paul said. There was a briefcase lying in the tall grass.

"We shouldn't go in there," Lucas said. "My mom told me not to go in the tall grass."

"We won't be in there long enough for a pokemon to attack us." They walked into the tall grass in front of the briefcase. "I wonder who those people were. Professor Rowan?"

"I don't know, but let's grab the briefcase and go!"

There was a chirping noise in the grass. "STARLY!" Two Starly came out of the grass.

Paul cried, "AHH! POKEMON!"

"Look, in the briefcase! Pokeballs! We can battle with these," said Lucas.

"Okay, but which one do you want?" Paul Topaz asked.

After some thought, Lucas replied, "Turtwig." He picked up the green pokeball emblazed with leaves on the top. "I CHOOSE YOU!" Lucas tossed up the pokeball.

KSSH! The pokeball opened and a jet of red light burst out of it. The light dissolved to show a turtle-like pokemon. It had a small twig growing out of its head.

"Tur-twig!" the Turtwig said.

"Um...Turtwig move, Turtwig move..." Lucas pondered. "Um...Bite?"

The Turtwig ran up to the Starly and clutched its jaws on the bird's head. Starly flew in the air, but Turtwig still held on.

Turtwig finally let go. The Starly felt woozy as it dropped unconscious.

"Yes!" Lucas cried. He had won his first battle, besides in video games.

"I bet my Chimchar was better than your Turtwig," Paul said. "But that was one killer Bite!"

"Thanks," Lucas replied. "Now, let's get out of here, before we meet any other pokemon."

"Right." They grabbed the briefcase and ran out of Lake Verity. Then, Lucas bumped heads with Dawn when she was racing into Lake Verity.

About ten minutes later, Lucas woke up after bumping heads with Dawn.

"Hello? Lucas?" Lucas could hear Paul saying.

"Yeah?" Lucas replied.

"Thank goodness, you're okay," Dawn said with relief.

Paul picked Lucas up and sat him on his feet.

"I don't think I've introduced myself," Dawn said. "I'm Dawn Pearl from Sandgem Town. I'm Professor Rowan's assistant. I can see that you used the pokemon in the briefcase. I hope the professor won't mind."

"Well, I'm Paul Topaz and this is my best friend, Lucas Diamond," Paul greeted.

"Cool, hey come to the lab at Sandgem Town, maybe tomorrow and we can talk this over with the professor. So, see ya!" Dawn took the briefcase and dashed off.

"Bye, Lucas," Paul said. "I'm leaving before anything else disastrous occurs." Paul also dashed off.

Lucas sent out Turtwig since he was lonely. "Hey Turtwig."

"Tur-twig!" Turtwig called.

"Know what? I think this is start of not only a beautiful friendship, but the start of one big adventure."

Turtwig agreed with the nod of its head.

Suddenly, a huge wind blew in and Lake Verity opened up right in the middle. Out came the outline of what seemed to be a legendary pokemon. The wind kept on blowing, but the outline disappeared into the lake. The wind soon died down and Lucas was pale-faced and his jaw dropped down.

"Man, that was weird," Lucas said to himself. Together Lucas and Turtwig walked out of Lake Verity side-by-side feeling good to have finally found each other.


	2. The Mission

CHAPTER TWO: THE MISSION

CHAPTER TWO: THE MISSION

Lucas walked through the door and called out: "Mom! I'm home!"

"Hi, honey," Lucas's mom replied. "Did you have fun outside?"

"If you consider what I went through 'fun.'"

"Why what happened?"

Lucas told his mom everything that had happened from Professor Rowan to the pokemon battle to Dawn to Turtwig and then to the legendary pokemon.

"I see..." his mom replied as she took it all in.

"What should I do?" Lucas asked.

"I think you should do what Dawn said," his mom replied. "You should go to the Professor's lab in Sandgem Town tomorrow morning. But, first get a good night's sleep and Turtwig too, okay?"

"Alright!"

"TUR-TWIG!" Turtwig said in agreement, happily.

When Lucas woke up in the morning, he was ready to go to Sandgem Town.

"Hey Turtwig," Lucas said. "Ready to go?"

"Twig," Turtwig agreed.

After a light breakfast, Lucas said goodbye to his mom and the family's Glameow. The cat like creature was so beautiful with its long, spiral tail. The tail looked like a spring.

Lucas left at nine in the morning. The sun beat down on his red hat. The duo of human and pokemon walked out of Twinleaf Town with smiles on their faces.

Lucas and Turtwig came to Sandgem Town exhausted. They had gone through many battles from wild and trainer alike. Turtwig had gained a lot of experience and even went up a few levels. Turtwig even knew a new move, Razor Leaf. This move sent razor sharp leaves thrown at the foe.

Lucas walked up to a boy a little younger than him and asked him where Professor Rowan's pokemon lab was. The boy was nice enough to lead Lucas straight to the lab where Paul ran out the door into Lucas. THUD!

"Hey, Lucas. Slow as usual," Paul said. "I gotta keep my Chimchar! So, see ya!" Paul ran off.

Lucas walked in the door and saw Dawn at the entrance of the lab.

"Oh, Lucas, it's you," Dawn said, walking up to him.

"Hi, I saw Paul running out of the lab saying he got to keep his Chimchar. Is it true? Is the professor letting it slide?"

"Well, you just have to talk to the professor yourself."

"O-Kay?"

Lucas walked through the lab, only to see a couple people working in it. They looked similar to Dawn with their dark blue hair, so Lucas inferred that they were Dawn's parents.

Finally, he walked up to a person who looked very much like the professor who was at Lake Verity. Wait, Lucas thought. It is the professor.

"Hello? Professor Rowan? I'm Lucas. Lucas Diamond?"

"Hello," Rowan replied. He had a deep voice. Rowan turned around to look at the young boy.

"I'm here about my pokemon?"

"Oh yes, the Turtwig," Rowan replied. "Let me look at him." Lucas sent out Turtwig and Professor Rowan took a quick inspection of the pokemon.

"Well, your Turtwig looks like it has really bonded with you. If I'm correct it looks like it has come up a few levels as well."

"Yes and yes," Lucas said in agreement.

"Look, um, Lucas? I got a mission for you."

"A mission? What kind?"

"Have you ever heard of pokedex?" Rowan asked.

"No, I don't believe I have," Lucas admitted.

"It's a mini pokemon encyclopedia. I was going to give one to your friend, Paul, but he ran out the door before I got the chance to give it to him."

A voice so familiar to Lucas came from behind him. "I'm working on the pokedex, too." Dawn Pearl had walked up beside Lucas.

"Hold up!" Lucas cried. "I can't go out there without a pokemon. I can't just rely on more professors dropping their briefcases every time I encounter a wild pokemon!"

"That is why I'm entrusting you with Turtwig," Rowan said.

"You're serious? You're actually going to let me keep him?"

"Well, you can't fill up the pokedex in the wild without a pokemon to accompany you, can you?"

"No," Lucas replied.

"Then you got yourself a pokemon!"

"Mom! I got some great news!" Lucas Diamond said, bursting through the door.

"Hi honey, what's the big news?" Lucas's mom asked.

"I got to keep Turtwig! And I'm on a mission for Professor Rowan, to fill up a pokedex with tons of pokemon I encounter."

"That is great news," Lucas's mom replied. "Oh, I want to you to have this." His mom handed him a book of many blank pages.

"Why a book that's blank?"

"It's a journal that you can fill in, so you can bring it home full, and I can read about all your adventures."

Lucas's mom didn't know that everything that Lucas would bring home would be unbelievable.

"Thanks, mom, I'll start filling it in today."

"Okay, I'll see you later, bye!"

"Hey, Lucas!" Dawn called; she was waiting at the entrance of Sandgem Town.

"Hi?" Lucas replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were filling up the pokedex?"

"I was..." Dawn replied. "But, I thought since you were new to it all, I could show you how it all works."

"Thanks," was all Lucas could say. He thought it was really nice for her to show him the runs on something totally new to him.

"Okay, not only would you want to see pokemon on the way, but you might also want to battle at gyms in certain cities," Dawn began. "There are no gyms in Sandgem Town. But, the nearest gym is in Oreburgh City. There you can battle Roark, the rock type gym leader."

Lucas quickly jotted everything down in his journal. "Okay, anything else?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, quite a deal more, but I'll tell you more things while you advance on your journey," Dawn answered. "Another thing I want to go over is catching pokemon." She held up a pokeball. "Catching pokemon creates complete data in your pokedex. When you just see pokemon, your pokedex will only record a picture, name, area location, and its cry."

Lucas quickly scribbled down more notes.

"While catching pokemon adds in a description of the pokemon, the height, and the weight. It also has a comparison to the pokemon's height and weight to yours," Dawn continued. "But back to catching, remember this: 'You can't catch trainer's pokemon.' It's impossible and it's rude. You can only catch wild pokemon. You could catch legendary pokemon, but I don't recommend taking legends from their habitats."

"Um, Dawn?" Lucas interrupted.

"Yes?"

"Do you know much about legendary pokemon?"

"Yes, very."

"Would you know what a legendary pokemon at Lake Verity would be?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.

"When Paul and I were at Lake Verity, you know yesterday? After both you and Paul had left a giant wind came in the area. Then the lake opened up in the middle and an outline of what I think a legendary pokemon came out. Would you know what it was?"

Silence filled the town except the sound of the waves crashing gently into the shore at Sandgem Beach.

"Dawn?"

Silence again.

"Da-wn? Earth to Dawn?" Lucas asked waving his hand in front of Dawn's eyes.

"What?" Dawn replied, blinking as she escaped her sudden trance.

"If you don't wanna talk about it, I'm fine with that."

"No, I'll find... I'll find out later. Here..." Dawn handed Lucas five empty pokeballs. "Here's five pokeballs to start you out. I'll meet you at Jubilife City to see how you did. Okay?" Dawn rushed away with a worried look on her face. Just as Dawn was exiting the city she pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number so fast like the world was coming to an end.

"Hello? Professor? We need to talk."


	3. Catching New 'Friends'

CHAPTER THREE: CATCHING NEW 'FRIENDS'

"STARLY!"

"Go, Turtwig!"

The wild pokemon battle had begun.

"Turtwig use Razor Leaf!" Lucas Diamond called out.

But, the Starly was too fast. The wild Starly dodged the leaves and struck Turtwig (or 'Twiggy' as Lucas sometimes called it) with a wicked Wing Attack. Super Effective!

Turtwig could hardly stand up.

"Turtwig! You can do it!" Lucas encouraged.

"Tur-Tur-Tur-" Turtwig began to glow with power. "TWIG!!" A powerful jet of grass-like bullets blasted out of the twig on its head.

"It's Bullet Seed," Lucas said with amazement.

The Starly stopped in its tracks. It still had a little strength left, but Lucas knew the drill.

"Go, Pokeball!" Lucas tossed the simple red and white ball at the bird-like pokemon.

The pokeball hit the Starly in the forehead and a jet of red light burst from the ball and the bird went inside.

The ball fell to the ground. It glowed and spun back and forth.

"C'mon, c'mon," Lucas urged.

The ball stopped and produced a clicking noise.

"YEAH! I caught a Starly!" Lucas cheered.

Lucas and Turtwig did a strange sort of victory dance that didn't make any sense.

"We did it Twiggy!" Lucas said running up to his pokemon and petting it like a puppy. "We got ourselves a new friend."

Lucas sent out his new Starly and said, "Hi! I'm Lucas. And this is Turtwig."

"Tur-Twig!" 'Twiggy' greeted.

"Star-ly!" Starly said in return.

"Okay, both of you back in your pokeballs," Lucas said, a green ball and a red ball in his hands.

Lucas had been walking through the route for about an hour, he was determined to get another pokemon before going to Jubilife City. He just couldn't find the right pokemon. He didn't want another Starly and he sure didn't want a Bidoof. A Bidoof was an annoying beaver-like pokemon.

Suddenly, it happened. Lucas saw a beautiful cat-like pokemon in front of him, and no it wasn't a Glameow. It was, it was, well Lucas didn't know what it was, but it was certainly the pokemon that he wanted. So...

"STARLY, I CHOOSE YOU!" Lucas cried. He tossed up the red and white pokeball. KSSH!

"Star-ly!" Starly cried.

"Starly, Wing Attack, but not to hard, this is my next pokeball challenge!" Lucas ordered.

Starly flew to the pokemon and whapped it with its wings.

"Shinx!" The pokemon supposed would be 'Shinx' cried out. Lucas also supposed that it was an electric type from the color of its hair, blue and yellow.

The Shinx wasn't finished yet it ran up to Starly and Tackled it. Starly was mad and went on its own schedule now. Starly started to peck it furiously.

"Starly, STOP!" Lucas cried. He couldn't take it any more he tossed two simple pokeballs in the middle of the battle. One for Starly and one for Shinx. Starly obediently went inside knowing something had went wrong. It suddenly forgot that Shinx had ever came, that Lucas couldn't catch it. Well, he hoped Lucas didn't catch it.

"Starly, come on out," Lucas said. He tossed out the pokeball and the bird-like pokemon came out, crying, "Starly!"

"Meet, Shinx," he said pointing his finger at the blue and yellow cat.

All anger came back as Starly glanced at Shinx. Soon, fighting broke out. Starly whapped Shinx with its wings. Shinx got mad and used Spark on Starly. The small electric bolt paralyzed the bird pokemon in its tracks. Starly couldn't move even if it wanted to.

"Shinx, Starly, stop," Lucas ordered. He couldn't understand. 'What is wrong with them?' he thought. Suddenly, he had an idea to keep them away from each other. He just wouldn't let them out of their pokeballs at the same time. 'That should be easy,' Lucas thought. Lucas returned his three pokemon into their pokeballs, putting Starly and Shinx's pokeballs at the front of his belt...

"We both challenge you to a double battle!" The young twin sisters cried.

"How do you double battle?" Lucas asked.

"You send out the first two pokemon set in your party to battle two opponent pokemon," the twins replied.

"Okay. I accept." And without noticing, he grabbed the two pokemon at the front of his party...the two pokeballs at the front of his belt...the two pokeballs of Shinx and Starly...

The double battle raged on, and it was horrible. Lucas couldn't switch his pokemon even if he wanted to, because of the pokemon move, Mean Look. The battle companions were Shinx and Starly on Lucas's side. The two pokemon on the other side were Zubat and Zubat. 'Two of the same pokemon should be easy,' Lucas had thought at the beginning of the battle. 'Especially with Shinx out in front compared to the two Zubat out, this should be easy!'

Wrong Answer.

Shinx was too busy trying to beat up Starly than beating up the Zubat. But, suddenly, Zubat fired a Confuse Ray at Shinx. It got caught in the trance of confusion.

Shinx couldn't see where it was going. Soon, instead of hurting Starly, it started to attack the Zubat. And if you know your type-matchups well, you would know that this is perfect. Since Electric type moves are good against Flying types, all that we needed to hope for is that Shinx keeps firing off Spark in confusion.

After a while, Shinx snapped out of confusion and it was able to attack Starly again.

"Confuse, my Shinx again!" Lucas cried since it was the only plan he had to win.

"No way!" One twin said.

"We know your trick, now!" Said the other twin.

'What am I going to do?' Lucas thought. 'Better just watch and see what happens. Since I can't command them to do anything but attack each other.'

The Zubats started to attack Shinx with full power. Shinx could hardly stay standing; one more hit could finish it.

Starly saw what was going on, and thought that maybe Shinx wasn't that bad after all. Starly started to think about what was happening. One more hit could take it out, and Starly didn't want to find out which 'out' it was meaning.

So, Starly did what Lucas wouldn't ever expect from him, he leaped out in front of Shinx and used Protect. While using the protection move, Starly looked at Shinx with an 'I'm sorry' face. It was soon changed to a 'It's your time to finish' face.

Shinx nodded an agreement, and jumped out of the protection zone, and used a Spark with all its power. The Zubat lay unconscious in seconds.

"You guys did it!" Lucas shouted. He couldn't believe it; they had learned to work together and had won the battle.

"Here," said one of the twins. "For winning we give you some money so you can pay for any items that you may need later on." The twins handed him some 3,000 in pokedollars.

"Thanks," Lucas said, he stuffed the cash in his pocket, and then he walked proudly the rest of the way to Jubilife City.


	4. A Jubilee in Jubilife

CHAPTER FOUR: A JUBILEE IN JUBILIFE

CHAPTER FOUR: A JUBILEE IN JUBILIFE

"Hey Lucas!" Dawn Pearl called. She walked up to Lucas as he entered the city called Jubilife. "How are you doing?"

"I think I'm doing fine, and my pokemon are doing fine, too." Lucas smiled when he talked about his new pokemon in his party since they became good friends with each other.

"How many pokemon do you have now? Let me check." Dawn checked his belt and saw two new pokeballs there since she saw him last. "Three pokemon. That's half of your party. I'm impressed, since you just started."

"Thanks," Lucas said. "We went through a lot to get here."

"I bet you did."

"Hey, do you know where Paul is?" Lucas asked.

"I saw him going to the Trainer School earlier."

"Thanks again."

"See ya," Dawn said, she walked off into the town's crowds.

Lucas inhaled the air deeply. "Jubilife City. It smells like a big town/city." 'Smells?' Lucas thought. 'Come on. You can do better than that!'

Lucas walked through the midsts of the crowd. He bumped into a man with brown hair. He didn't look young, but he didn't look too old.

"Hello!" said the man. "Come back here later for a contest that we are going to let the public play."

"What is it for?" Lucas asked.

"My newest invention, the Poketch, short for Pokemon Watch."

"What does it do?"

"You'll find out if you win," the man simply replied.

"O-Kay, bye," Lucas said, walking away.

Lucas kept walking around town, looking for the Trainer School. Soon, he came across a map of the city and found the Trainer School on the map. Also, he found Jubilife TV on it.

'Jubilife TV?' Lucas thought. 'That's who's broadcasting that awesome 'Red Gyarados' show! But, remember: Find Paul.'

Lucas needed to find Paul Topaz, because Paul's mother had asked him to give a package to the friend. Lucas didn't know what was inside, but it didn't concern him so why bother wondering?

After a few minutes, Lucas had located the school for trainers. He walked inside and looks around. He finally found Paul at a desk staring at the chalkboard in front of him. The chalkboard was filled with different things for stuff like stat changes, weaknesses, and strengths.

"Hey Paul!" Lucas said.

"SHH!!" The students whispered. "We're trying to study!"

"Oh," Lucas replied. Then, he went to whispered tone and said, "Hey Paul!"

"What?" Paul asked in the whispered tone as well.

"I got something for you."

"What is it?"

"It's a package, but I don't know what's inside. It's from your mom."

"Give it here."

Lucas Diamond got out the package and handed it to Paul. Paul quickly tore it opened and sitting on the top of his desk were two maps.

"A town map!" Paul cried.

"SHHHH!!" the students said again.

"I mean-" Paul produced a quiet voice again. "-A town map! I know I love having a town map, but I don't need two. Here, Lucas, you can have one." Paul handed Lucas a map, Lucas opened it up and gazed at the layout of the Sinnoh region. He looked at the towns that he had been to already, he pulled out a highlighter (don't know where he got it), and highlighted the gray colored towns he had been to. He highlighted Twinleaf Town, his hometown, Sandgem Town, Professor Rowan's town, and Jubilife City, the present town he was in.

"Well, according to my map," Paul said. "The nearest gym is in Oreburgh City. I'll see ya later, Lucas." Paul dashed out of the school quietly as possible, so nobody would 'shush' him again.

Lucas was walking out of the Trainer School when the same strange man he bumped into when he first entered Jubilife walked up to him and said, "Hey there! We're ready to start the contest!"

"Yippee," Lucas said unenthusiastically.

"Now, the rules are simple. There are three clowns around town. Find each of the clowns and they will ask you a question. You answer the question correctly; you will get a Poketch coupon. Collect all the coupons, and come back here to claim your prize. TA-DA!" He held out a strange watch-like contraption. "The Poketch!"

"Okay, but what does the Poketch do?" Lucas asked again.

"You'll find out if you win."

"Can't you just give me a demonstration?"

But, the man ignored him. He turned away to begin the same speech over again to another person walking by.

Lucas was on his own now. He didn't know where to start. Then, he decided to quit and went to where he wanted to go, when he first saw a map of Jubilife City near the middle of town.

"Jubilife TV, here I come!"

Lucas walked through town, and finally ended up in front of Jubilife TV Station. There was a clown guarding the entrance.

"Excuse me, can I get through?"

"Well, since you found me, you must answer my question," said the clown.

"You're from the Poketch Company, aren't you?"

"Yep. Now you must answer my question."

"Okay, question away!" Lucas gave in.

"Here we go, your question is..." the clown fumbled around for a slip of paper with the question on it. "Uh..."

"What 'Uh...'?" Lucas asked. "As in you lost the paper with the question on it, and now you have no reason to keep me away from the TV station?"

"Oh wait, I got it!" The clown exclaimed, pulling a slip of paper from a pocket inside his yellow jacket. "I put it in here so I ... wouldn't ... lose it."

Lucas groaned. "Just ask the question already!"

"Okay. 'Does a pokemon gain experience by defeating wild and trainer pokemon in battles?'"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Ding-dong, you got it right! So, here's your Poketch coupon." The clown handed Lucas a slip of paper with the watch-like contraption printed on it.

Lucas thought, 'Is he the human bell or something. 'Cause I think he just went ding-dong.'

Now that the clown had moved out of the way, Lucas tried to get into the Jubilife TV Station. The doors wouldn't budge.

They were locked.

"Oh, yeah the station is closed to the public at this time," the Poketch clown said.

"Oh great," Lucas replied. "Now I have nothing to do except the stupid Poketch game."

"The Poketch is not stupid."

"Prove it."

"Okay," the clown answered. He took out the watch-like contraption and put it on Lucas's arm. "Now don't go stealing it, that's mine."

'Like I would steal it,' Lucas thought.

"Okay, here are some of the features," the clown began. "The manual, digital clock." The time was shown on the screen. Underneath was a small Pikachu icon. The clown then pressed a red button on the blue Poketch. "The calculator." On the screen was a calculator. The clown pressed the button. "And the party monitor." Shown on the screen were a couple of icons representing pokemon that Lucas had never seen before. There were bars under each pokemon that Lucas thought represented HP or Hit Points.

"Now don't go thinking that that's all. People around the region create apps or applications to download onto the Poketch. There can be over 20 apps in the region alone, think of what you could find in other regions. Think of the different devices, the Pokegear, the Pokenav, the Fame Checker, and more!"

"Wow, and if the questions are as easy as yours than I'll have a Poketch on my wrist anytime!" Lucas exclaimed. He began to go finish the game.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Going to play the game."

"You still have my Poketch!" Lucas noticed the blue watch on his arm still.

"Sorry," Lucas apologized. He gave the watch-like contraption back the clown dressed in yellow.

Lucas stared at the new, blue Poketch on his arm. He went through the different apps. Time, calculator, party, and the new Memo Pad app from the Poketch president himself.

"This thing can have everything!' Lucas exclaimed.

Lucas had answered two more questions. Since this was his first journey, they were sort of hard. One was a true or false, there are 9 gym badges to collect from gym leaders around the region. Lucas answered false, and got another coupon. Then, the other one was also a true or false that had something to do with moves.

He had started to notice it was getting dark. He decided to spend the night at the Pokemon Center and let his pokemon and himself rest. For tomorrow, Lucas wanted to challenge his first gym leader. He had learned from Dawn that the first gym leader was Roark, rock gym leader. Lucas knew that Turtwig would be a simple advantage over rock-type pokemon.

When he got to the Pokemon Center, he found the nearest couch and lay down. He sighed.

"What a day."

"Excuse me?"

"Who is it?"

"Don't freak out, it's just Dawn," Dawn Pearl replied.

Dawn peered over the couch and saw a sprawled-out Lucas who looked like he was enjoying himself lying down.

"Oh, hey Dawn," Lucas replied. He sat up and Dawn sat beside him.

"So, how's your pokedex coming along?"

"Not very well."

"Don't worry about it; I didn't get a good start either. There's not that many kinds in this area. But, don't sweat it, there's a cave to get to Oreburgh, so you can find some rock-type pokemon there."

"Okay, and then where do I go after getting the Coal badge? Because to get to Enterna City from Oreburgh City is through the Cycling Road, and I don't have a bike."

"Then you'll have to go the long way: go back to Jubilife, go north to Floraroma Town, go through the Enterna Forest, and you come out near Enterna City."

"Okay, then you'll tell me more next time you see me, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, are you spending the night here too?" Lucas asked.

"Lucas, this is the only place to stay, unless you have a tent, and I don't have one." Dawn replied blankly.

"Oh."

Dawn got up from the couch and headed over to a Nurse Joy station to have her pokemon cared for. But then she stopped Joy and came back over with her pokeballs.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll show you my pokemon so they're in your pokedex," Dawn said to Lucas as she gently threw her three pokeballs up in the air. Three pokemon were released: Piplup, the water starter, which was a cute, blue penguin; Pachirisu, the electric squirrel, it was blue and yellow (colors similar to Shinx); and Buneary, the brown rabbit, it has ears that can really punch.

"Done and done," Lucas replied. He closed his red pokedex. "Thanks. You really helped me out a lot."

"Bye." Dawn walked off with her pokemon over to Nurse Joy again.

Lucas remembered something; he got out the journal and started to fill it in:

'Started from Twinleaf Town

'Received Turtwig and Pokedex from Prof. Rowan

'Caught Starly and Shinx at Route 202 (Day)

'Gave Parcel to Paul (Rival)

'Obtained Town Map from Paul

'Obtained Poketch and Memo Pad App from Poketch President

'Talked with Dawn (Prof. Assistant)

'Rested at Pokemon Center at night'

"Think that sums up everything I did today," Lucas said aloud. "Though it feels impossible."

'Well,' he thought, 'Time for some sleep.'

Lucas got up off the couch and gave his three pokeballs to Nurse Joy. Afterwards he curled up on the sofa near the door.

In seconds, he was asleep.


	5. Meeting a New Kind of Leader

CHAPTER FIVE: MEETING A NEW KIND OF LEADER

CHAPTER FIVE: MEETING A NEW KIND OF LEADER

(Notice! This chapter includes a person that is not in the early story mode in Pokemon Diamond/Pearl)

Lucas woke up to the chirp of his Starly. All his pokemon were out of their pokeballs.

"Hey guys!" Lucas exclaimed. "Who's ready to get their first gym badge?"

"TUR-TWIG!"

"SHINX!"

"STAR-LY!"

"Okay! Today, we go to Oreburgh City!"

The three pokemon cheered again, and the troop set on their way. They were leaving when...

THUD!

Paul ran into Lucas saying, "Oh hey Lucas. Time to see how well you've been training."

"Go, Starly!"

"Go, Shinx!"

Lucas's rival Paul would like to battle. 'And the battle begins!' An imaginary announcer boomed inside the head of Lucas.

It was Paul's Starly and Lucas's Shinx.

"Shinx, use Spark!"

The lightning gave the starling bird quite a shock.

'That looks like it will hurt in the morning!'

Paul's Starly looked hurt terribly, but it stood strong.

Lucas thought,'That sure is Paul's pokemon.'

Starly used a Wing Attack that would go right to the gut. But, Shinx could withstand Steel Wing, even at this level.

"SHINX! USE SPARK, FULL POWER!" Lucas yelled.

Shinx let out an even bigger electric bolt out, that was not quite Thunder.

Starly lay down at Paul's feet, X's for eyes.

"I...I...can't believe it," the rival whimpered. "Starly, speak to me!"

"It's just unconcious, Paul," Lucas rolled his eyes. "You can go heal it at the Pokemon Center."

"Fine, Starly return." The bird was instantly back in a red and white ball.

"Okay, back to business, go Turtwig!" The green turtle waved its leaf-tipped head like a flag, already anticipating an easy victory.

Paul Topaz chuckled softly. "Go, Chimchar!" A red and yellow monkey came out. It had a flame for a tail, and looked very playful.

Suddenly, a bright flash of red light blasted between them before the battle began. "Hello? Hello?"

"Magcargo, stop!" A voice came from what seemed like a far distance. Lucas opened his eyes to see a man with messy, yellow hair who looked familiar. He wore a long green jacket.

"I know Dad," Paul said in a whiny voice. He stood behind Lucas. "Hey, I think he's awake now."

"Well, look at what the Glameow drug in!" Paul's dad exclaimed.

Finally, Lucas remembered who he was looking at. Palmer, the Battle Tower Tycoon. He had left home to challenge the Battle Tower, he hadn't seen Palmer since both Lucas and Paul were about ten. Lucas knew that he came for weekly visits, but he's been busy at the Tower a lot, now that he was at the highest standard of Battle Tower challengers.

"Hey Palmer, long time, now see." Lucas smiled, happy to see the old friend.

"Well, I started home to go see Paul, hearing he was starting his journey, but when I called his mother back, he had already left.

"So, I decided to take the long way back to Twinleaf, seeing if maybe I could catch up with him. And here I am."

"Yeah, Dad," Paul said. "I'm heading to Oreburgh City to get my first gym badge!"

"Me too," Lucas added in quietly.

"So, when did you guys start?" Palmer asked.

"Yesterday," both novice trainers replied in unison.

"Wow! And I saw some of your pokemon," Palmer added,"could I see the rest?"

"Sure!"

"Your Starly has a very serious nature."

"He does get pretty serious around nature," Lucas added.

"Turtwig has a brave nature."

"Yeah..." 'Kinda like me,' Lucas thought.

"And Shinx has a determined nature."

"Always stands till the end."

"Paul, your pokemon both have weird natures I've never seen before. I don't like it."

Paul started to tense, "Why? What's wrong?"

"Your Chimchar looks like it used to have a playful nature, but it suddenly changed to a strange 'never-give-up' nature. I mean it's good sometimes, but this one never takes time off to play around."

'Wonder where Chimchar got it from?' Lucas thought with the answer figured out quickly afterwards.

"And Starly here, looks like it could have been friendly, but now it has a fierce, mean nature. I don't see these natures too much when I'm at the Battle Tower. I only see them when I challenge a 'bad' trainer. I always beat the bad trainers, because they don't believe in their pokemon or trust that they can do something."

"So I'm a bad trainer, Daddy?" Paul asked in a whiny voice.

"Yes, if you don't change your habits."

Lucas thought of how Paul's pokemon could be, well 'evil.' Evil is such a harsh word, but it's needed in this chapter. David Zimmerman can tell you straight-forward that Paul's pokemon were evil. He's sorry that it's so, but it is so.

"Hey, Paul maybe I can help you," Lucas offered.

"Sure!" Paul replied happily.

"We could be on our adventure together."

"Okay, then we could practice battling each other all the time."

"Glad to see you guys have got that figured out. Now who wants to battle Palmer?" Palmer asked.

No one raised their hand.

"Umm, Dad? You do know we only have small pokemon and yours are in the 50's. We've barely started our adventure."

"Oh. I got it. Each of you pick out a pokemon and we'll double battle. You two against me."

"Go Electivire!" Paul yelled out. The giant yellow pokemon appeared in front of Paul.

"Go, Leafeon!" Lucas cried out. He tossed one of Palmer's pokeballs out, and the green dog-cat like pokemon appeared in front of Lucas.

"This is awesome! Isn't it Lucas?"

"Uh - yeah!"

Palmer threw out two pokeballs and said, "Go Magcargo and Yanmega!" A lava snail and a giant type of insect stood before Palmer.

"Paul, go ahead with the first move," Lucas said.

"Okay. Electivire use Low Kick!" Paul said. Electivire swung a kick at Magcargo. The snail winced and slithered back a bit.

"Yanmega use Uproar!" Palmer cried. The insect started to screech!

Lucas yelled over the noise, "Leafeon! Use Magical Leaf!" Suddenly colorful leaves flew like Razor Leaf into Magcargo and Yanmega. Yanmega stopped screeching and flew around in a circle. Magcargo was hardly affected.

"Magcargo use Lava Plume!" Palmer yelled. Magcargo had lava rush out of his shell at an extreme speed. Leafeon leaped as the lava stream passed by, but Electivire was hit! The lava cooled and Electivire had his feet stuck to the ground.

"Paul, I have an idea," Lucas whispered to Paul Topaz.

"Tell me," Paul replied.

"Leafeon use Helping Hand!" Lucas cried. Leafeon started to do a little dance where it was.

"Electivire use Charge!" Paul yelled. The yellow beast started to glow with power.

"Oh, I see what you're doing. Go ahead, let's see it!" Palmer said.  
"ELECTIVIRE USE DISCHARGE!" Paul screamed. Electivire released all the electricity within him. In seconds, Yanmega was laying on the ground unconscious. But, once again Magcargo was hardly affected.

"It's not working with Magcargo. Lucas, what do we do?" Paul asked.

"I got it. Tell Electivire to use Helping Hand," Lucas replied.

"Sure. Electivire use Helping Hand." The pokemon started the little dance.

"This is it. Leafeon use Last Resort!"

"LEAF-E-ON!!" Leafeon began to glow with white light. Suddenly, the white light was released and the scent of palm trees developed. The white light dissolved and showed Palmer and two unconscious pokemon by his side.

Lucas and Paul slapped high fives, and hugged their (Palmer's) pokemon telling them how well they did.

Palmer walked up to the boys and said, "I, the Tower Tycoon, fall in defeat. Well, it's time to go. You want to get your badges today don't you?"

"YEAH!" The trainers said in unison.

"Okay, let's go! To Oreburgh City!"


	6. The Secret of the Ore Mine

CHAPTER SIX: THE SECRET OF THE ORE MINE

"Hey! We're finally here!" Paul exclaimed.

The two boys and the Tower Tycoon entered the city with excitement. They traveled all morning to get to Oreburgh City. Paul had caught a Budew so then he had the same amount of pokemon as Lucas.

"We should stop at the Pokemon Center, eat lunch, rest, and get ready for our gym battle," Lucas offered.

"That's a good idea," Palmer replied. "But, first we should stop by the gym to see if Roark, the gym leader, would be free at that time. You boys go ahead to the Poke Center and eat lunch. And I'll go see if I can talk to the 'Solid Rock.'"

"I'm tired of waiting for Dad!" Paul exclaimed.

"It's only been twenty minutes, Paul," Lucas sighed. They had just finished eating lunch and the pokemon were starting to doze off.

"Let's go to the mine. We can train there to get ready for our battle."

"Hey!" Lucas said, holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm not stopping you. But, don't start crying if you miss your battle. 'Cause after this I'm heading straight back to Jubilife."

"Oh, I'm not gonna cry. You're coming with me," Paul said.

"No, no, no, no, no," Lucas said, but Paul had already dashed off.

"Well, I don't think I have much other choice," Lucas replied. Then, he stored the pokemon back in their pokeballs and ran toward the Oreburgh Mine.

"Wow!" Paul's voice echoed through the mine's many caverns. "It's so… big!"

"Okay, Paul, but don't get in the way of any workers," Lucas reminded him.

**Worker Steven would like to battle!**

"Gosh, Paul!" Lucas sighed. "What was it like five? Three? One second ago when I told you not to do it and what do you do?"

"Go Starly!" The starling bird appeared in front of Paul.

"Go Machop!" Steven said. A gray, human-like pokemon came out of the red-and-white pokeball.

"Starly use Aerial Ace!" It's super effective! Machop winced and stepped back a few steps.

"Machop use Mach Punch!" Starly fluttered its wings after it was hit by the speedy punch.

"This is going to be a while," Lucas said leaning against the wall.

Apparently, the wall was weak and CRASH! Lucas fell back into (surprise, surprise) another cavern of the mine.

A mysterious man with glasses, purple hair, and a construction hat was jotting down notes with a pokemon Lucas didn't recognize. The pokemon looked like it was from ancient times.

"Uh…" Lucas started. "I'm guessing you want to battle me?"

"I might," the mystery man replied. "In due time." The man scurried off with his pokemon.

Lucas got from the ground and brushed off the dirt and debris. Lucas looked over to see that Paul was still battling Steven, and he was very curious about the purple-haired boy and his pokemon that looked like it should be extinct. Lucas broke off into a full sprint down the rocky hallway of the mine.

BUMP!

"Um…sorry," Lucas apologized to the worker.

"I brought my pokemon to work," the worker replied creepily.

"Uh-oh."

Da-da-na-na-da-da-na-na! (Battle Intro Music)

**Worker Carlos would like to battle!**

"Go Geodude!" A boulder with arms, eyes, and a mouth appeared in front of Carlos.

"Go Shinx!"

_Hmm! _Lucas thought. _If Shinx could use a spark like when I battled Paul near Jubilife, I could beat this rock thing easily!_

"Shinx use Spark!" Lucas said. An electric bolt shot out of the blue-and-yellow cat's body and struck the Geodude. But the Geodude stood still, unaffected.

"What? What happened?" Lucas questioned.

Carlos, the worker, chuckled with a deep, low voice. "You failed to figure out that electric type moves do not affect rock/ground types. Move types that would affect my Geodude would be like water, grass…"

"Shinx return! Go, Twiggy!" The cat disappeared in the pokeball and Turtwig came out of another.

"Man, I need to shut my mouth more often!"

Lucas's mouth broke into a grin. "Twiggy use Razor Leaf!" Super Effective!

Geodude was barely standing, but it held on. Carlos noticed this and panicked. "Geodude use Rock Throw!"

Rocks fell from the ceiling of the mine and struck Turtwig. Critical Hit! But, Turtwig was going to finish this! Twiggy suddenly sensed Lucas's thoughts. Lucas was worried, the young turtle could tell from his thoughts, about Twiggy's health.

"Um…" Lucas pondered quietly. Suddenly, a thought entered his head. An image of his Turtwig popped in his head. _Tell me to use Bite,_ the image told him. _Trust me._

"Okay, Turtwig use Bite and finish Geodude off!" Lucas cried, still wondering about the talking Turtwig in his head thing.

Twiggy ran over to the boulder, jumped into the air, and landed with his jaw clamped onto Carlos's Geodude. Geodude tried to move around and jump in the air (I know hard for a rock to jump), but it finally gave up and fainted.

Turtwig looked back at Lucas, and Lucas could've sworn that Twiggy had grinned.

"What?" Carlos wondered. "But, how?"

It was Lucas's turn to laugh. "You failed to realize that even though Turtwig's Bite attack was weak against your Geodude, your pokemon's health was very low. So, even though Bite only used half of its power against your pokemon, your pokemon fainted because of how many hit points it had left." (Does that make sense to anyone?)

"Turtwig return!" Lucas said holding out the red-and-white ball. Suddenly, Lucas saw the familiar mystery man face. "Hey! Who _are_ you?"

The guy started to run down a different cavern.

"Wait, come back!" Lucas gave chase again down the same cavern. The mystery man was in sight. But, suddenly he disappeared in mid-run.

"What?" Lucas wondered. He ran up to the dead end wall where the purple-haired man had disappeared at. "There must be some sort of switch or button here." Lucas started to pound at the wall in different spots.

Paul Topaz walked down a cavern wondering what all this noise was that he was hearing. He had finished his battle about five minutes ago, and he was bugged by the noise he was hearing.

Suddenly, it became louder so Paul knew he was close. He turned the corner and…

"Hey Lucas! What are you doing?" A voice behind Lucas Diamond called. He turned around to see Paul.

"Well, I saw this man disappear here, and I'm trying to figure out how." Lucas replied.

Paul walked up to the wall and asked, "Maybe it's this button that says 'Do not press! This will not lead to a secret room!'?" He pressed the button.

"WHOA!"

Suddenly, the dead end wall flipped with Paul and Lucas gripping onto it. When the two let go, they collapsed onto a blue-tiled floor.

"Where are we?" Lucas's voice echoed as he looked up and saw a long, spacious hallway with a door at the end.

"I have no idea," Paul replied. "But maybe that door leads back to the city or the mine." Paul got up and ran down the hallway. Lucas got up as well and followed his friend.

A screeching noise stopped both boys in their tracks.

Paul looked down at his feet to see that one tile underneath his left foot had pressed deep in the ground.

The ceiling above the Topaz kid's head opened up and rocks started to fall from it.

"Paul! Watch out!" Lucas cried. He ran down full sprint and pushed Paul out of the way. Lucas threw himself somewhere near Paul and barely missed being hit by the tumbling boulders.

Lucas sighed in relief. "That was close. The hallway must be covered in traps."

"Yeah," Paul agreed. "It has to be."

"Okay, I have an idea. How about I start walking one tile at a time" –the tiles were big enough – "and you stay five paces behind me, stepping on the same tiles so if I trigger a trap, you back up and I run forward."

"So then we don't become as flat as Mantines (Sting rays)? Good idea."

Lucas went ahead five steps, picking each tile carefully. He waved towards Paul beckoning him to start walking. The two continued down the hall, Paul staying five steps behind Lucas, until they were between three-fourths down the hall and the end of the hallway.

Lucas Diamond found another trap.

Lucas heard the familiar screeching noise that was the tile pushing down into the ground. He ran forward and turned to see what the trap was this time…

Silver spikes flew across the width of the hallway from one end and crashing into the other wall. Lucas had been so caught up in looking at the trap that he had forgotten about Paul. He looked over at the other side to see Paul as pale as a Ghastly (ghost). _At least he's safe,_ Lucas thought. _Palmer would kill me if I was responsible for his son getting hurt._

Paul was so frightened that he backed up a few steps, not following the previous pattern of tiles and stepped on yet another trap. The ground rumbled and a wall rose from the ground, separating the two boys. All that remained was a small crack at the top, allowing them to communicate.

"Paul can you hear me?" Lucas called out.

"Yeah!" Paul yelled from the other side.

"Okay. I'm going to go on ahead since there's no way else to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll…um…yeah… I'll try to go back the way we came and see if that button is still there," Paul decided. Soft footsteps echoed through the hallway following Paul's voice.

Lucas turned around to see the little expanse between him and the door. _What could possibly go wrong?_ Bad choice of words.

Everything that could've gone wrong did.

Lucas took a few cautious steps but changed it into a casual walk. With his fingertips just centimeters away from the doorknob, he heard something as if falling, an object breaking through the air.

With no time to react, Lucas looked up to see the cage fall over him and block his chance to reach the light.


End file.
